


有丝分裂

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一场传送意外让Leonard McCoy分裂成了两个不同的个体</p>
            </blockquote>





	有丝分裂

Leonard McCoy从来就不喜欢传送器，尤其是在十有八九是因为传送器故障导致他陷入困境的现在，他就更讨厌传送器了。  
几十分钟前给女儿买完礼物的McCoy早早结束了自己的登岸假，没想到传送器恰好发生了一些小问题，传送了两次才成功把他传送回舰上。更令一路嘟囔着传送器不可靠的McCoy想不到的是，他一回到舱房就被打晕了。  
所以现在，McCoy浑身赤裸地被绑在一片黑暗中诅咒着传送器和把他带进整个宇宙的麻烦中的James Kirk。  
正当舰长莫名躺枪的时候，McCoy感觉有双微凉的手摸上了他的身体，身体很自然地被这突如其来的寒冷弄得一激灵。  
“放开我！这玩笑可一点都不好玩！”McCoy挣扎了一下，却无法挣脱捆绑着他的束缚。袭击者的一声轻笑后他听到了一个再熟悉不过的声音。  
“电脑，灯光50%。”McCoy听着自己的声音打开了舱房里的灯光，让眼睛适应了一下光亮，他看到了那个袭击者不仅有着和自己一样的声音，还长着自己的脸，McCoy震惊地瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴张张合合却一句话都说不出来。  
“嗨，Bones，看到我至于那么惊讶吗？我还以为上了企业号以后你早就对各种情况都见怪不怪了。”  
“你的脸是怎么回事！”  
“我说了不要惊讶嘛，因为我也是Leonard McCoy啊。”  
“这不可能！”  
“这当然可能，要谢的话就谢谢那台故障的传送器吧。”  
如果McCoy不是这么震惊，他一定会注意到和他一样赤身裸体的分裂体从复制机里拿了什么东西然后爬上了床，分裂体看着注意力明显不在自己身上的McCoy，不满地拍了拍他的脸“嘿，现在可不是走神的时候，既然舰上的大家都不在，就让我们自己来找点乐子吧。”  
说着分裂体毫不留情地咬上了McCoy的脖子，看着在自己身下挣扎却又因为双手被绑在床头而无法挣脱的McCoy，分裂体满意地舔了舔自己留下的那道深深的牙印，然后他毫不不客气地尽情玩弄对方的躯体。  
一番吮吸过后分裂体轻轻咬上了McCoy的乳头，同时他也没有忘记要用手指抚弄另一边的乳头，这成功逼出了McCoy的一丝呻吟。似乎是意识到了自己的失态，那之后McCoy紧紧咬住嘴唇再也不肯发出一声。  
“就让我听听又有什么关系，反正都是自己。”  
“我才不会对自己做这种事情，快放开我！”  
McCoy用没有被束缚的右脚用力朝分裂体狠狠踢了一脚，却在最后关头被分裂体握住了脚踝，分裂体顺势提起McCoy的左脚，打开了到了一个很大的角度，下面的风景一览无遗，这让McCoy突然就红了脸，“想不到原来我居然这么热情，原本还想慢慢来的，看来是没有这个必要了。”  
挤进McCoy腿间后，分裂体伸手拿出被扔在一旁的润滑剂抹到了McCoy的穴口，然后毫无预警地插入了一根手指。这使得McCoy一下剧烈挣扎了起来，分裂体轻松地就将他又按了回去，似乎是为了安抚，分裂体犹豫了一下还是吻上了McCoy的唇。  
起初这个吻只是分裂体单方面的进攻，片刻过后McCoy不甘示弱地加入了这场战争，两人使出浑身解数交缠着唇舌，一方结束一吻另一方紧接着便送上下一个湿吻，等终于能够分开之后McCoy早已气喘吁吁，而分裂体还故意伸出舌头具有情色意味地舔了舔自己的嘴角。然后分裂体从McCoy的小穴中抽出在两人唇舌相交间不知不觉增加到三根的手指，趁着McCoy分神大口喘息之际，将自己送进了McCoy体内。  
嘴上虽然说着凶狠的话语，但是分裂体的动作却极其温柔，他耐心地等待着McCoy的适应，双手又一次摸上了McCoy身上敏感的地方，看着McCoy因为他的进入而有些软下去的阴茎再次挺立，分裂体这才缓缓动了起来。  
“你这个混蛋！嗯……”  
听到McCoy不小心泄出的呻吟，分裂体知道自己找到了McCoy的敏感点，他抽出自己的阴茎到只留头部在McCoy体内，然后对着自己刚刚找到的那点狠狠一插到底，毫无意外地收获了McCoy没藏住的绵长呻吟。  
分裂体用与下身凶猛的冲撞完全不同的温柔舔舐着McCoy的颈项，并留下一个个吻痕，“你喜欢我这样吗？”  
“一点都不。”  
似乎是预料到他会这样回答，分裂体用力抓住了McCoy挺立的阴茎，“我们的小McCoy似乎并不这么认为，诚实的小McCoy似乎很喜欢我这样对你。”感觉到包裹着自己的部位因为刚才的下流话突然收紧，分裂体满意地加快了抽插的频率。  
McCoy原本想好的回击分裂体的话语在出口的时候却变成了阵阵呻吟，试过几次后他最终决定彻底闭上嘴。但分裂体并不满意McCoy的这个决定，他调整了一下自己的姿势，随后解开将McCoy绑在床头的制服，突然将McCoy抱了起来。体位的改变导致分裂体的阴茎深入到了一个前所未有的程度，这次分裂体没有给McCoy适应的时间，他立刻迅速而用力地向上顶弄着McCoy，手指还不消停地在他们结合的部位缓慢地画着圈，这一系列动作成功逼出了McCoy的呻吟。  
或许是知道自己再也藏不住那些破碎的呻吟，McCoy索性无力地靠在分裂体的肩膀上大声呻吟起来，“该死，就是那里……天呐，别这么快，嗯……”  
双手被解放的McCoy握住自己有些发疼的阴茎套弄了起来，在分裂体的攻势下，阵阵袭来的快感没花多久就让McCoy再也无法承受，他狠狠咬住分裂体的肩膀射了出来。高潮过后更加敏感的身体再也无法承受分裂体又快又狠的抽插，McCoy只能软软地挂在分裂体身上嘶哑地哭喊着，无力承受着分裂体凶猛的攻势。  
百十下抽插后，分裂体终于也抵达了高潮，在那之前他双手捧住McCoy的脸颊又一次狠狠吻上了对方微微开启的唇。然后他嘶吼着在McCoy深处释放出来，这刺激得McCoy扬起脖颈又一次抵达了高潮，这一刻他们的灵魂再次圆满，这一刻他们终于合二为一。  
昏睡过去的McCoy并没有注意到分裂体的消失，但是这一床狼藉会提醒McCoy，分裂体曾经来过。

-END-


End file.
